The In-Laws
by tee-and-rainbows
Summary: After his marriage to Zhu Li, Varrick faces the biggest challenge of his life... meeting the inlaws.


**Author's Note: Zhurrick Week, day 6: family. Featuring my headcanon for Zhu Li's family**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or its characters. I am not looking to make a profit off of this.**

* * *

He gulped. When Zhu Li told him her family wanted to meet him, he hadn't expected this.

Varrick had met her brother before, of course. Jin Li Moon had been a major force to reckon with as he tried to establish a Varrick Global Industries presence in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, particularly since the Earth Kingdom had still been adjusting to the loss of land to the United Republic. That was how he had met Zhu Li, in fact – she had arrived to meet with Jin Li after one of Varrick's many meetings with the stern man. From his interactions with the Moon family, he knew they were somewhat important in Ba Sing Se.

He just hadn't realized they lived in the Upper Ring in a giant mansion complete with servants and trees pruned in the shape of badger moles.

He glanced around almost nervously, twitching. He had survived meetings with Unalaq, Tonraq, Raiko, Suyin Bei Fong, and even the Earth Queen herself before her untimely demise, but none of them compared to who he was about to meet. He was well aware that the Moons had not been pleased when Zhu Li left them to work for him. If he was coming here for any other reason, he probably would be turned away at the door. A small hand slid into his, easing his clenched fingers apart. He glanced sideways at his wife of only a few days and was met with a soft, reassuring smile.

"It's going to be fine, Varrick. I sent them a letter explaining everything. They know I'm happy with you," she whispered. Varrick nodded, trying to smile back and achieving only a slight grimace.

"Zhu Li!" he turned his head sharply, peering down the tree-lined path to see a familiar face walking briskly towards them. Varrick gulped again, and Zhu Li intertwined her fingers with his.

"Jin Li!" she called in response, smiling brightly. As his new brother in law approached, Varrick was grateful that Zhu Li never let go of his hand, not even to wrap her free arm around her brother in a warm embrace.

"It is so nice to see you again, sister," Jin Li said, his joy evident in his expression. Then he turned to Varrick.

"Welcome to our home," he said, bowing in the traditional Earth Kingdom way. Zhu Li coughed, and both men looked at her.

"You two are brothers now," she said, letting go of Varrick's hand. He made a mad grab for her hand, but she pulled it out of reach. "Act like it."

He glanced back at Jin Li, who seemed just as flustered as he felt. No matter how nervous he was, however, he was still Varrick and he would not let his wife's social class keep him from being himself. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Jin Li, pulling him closer than he would have in a typical business meeting.

"It's so nice to see you again, Jin Li," he said, pleasantly surprised that it came out only slightly stilted. The other man merely grunted, pulling away.

"Mother and Father are waiting inside. They are eager to see you again, sister. And they are also looking forward to officially meeting their son in law," he said, sounding more stilted than Varrick had. He relished in that victory for only a moment before Zhu Li took his hand again, leading him the rest of the way to the mansion.

"How did this place survive the raids after the Earth Queen, er, pulled an Unalaq?" he asked, glancing to his wife for the answer. His brother in law answered instead.

"By being generous with the wealth that was visible in our home," he said, pushing open the grand doors and leading the couple inside. Varrick's eyes were immediately drawn to the gold statues lining the hall. "We gained favour with the masses and were spared their wrath."

Zhu Li nodded, adding, "The Moon family has always made an attempt to be charitable, at least when we were allowed to be. It's helped us on numerous occasions."

Varrick arched an eyebrow. "Well, then. Good for you," he said, gaping at a giant tapestry lining the hall as they walked by. Finally, they reached a large reception chamber, with two very obviously noble individuals seated at the far end. Varrick turned to Zhu Li to see the woman light up.

"Mother! Father!" She let go of his hand, running to meet her parents. They stood, greeting her with warm hugs, and Varrick turned to Jin Li.

"Remind me your parents' names?" he asked, nervous again. He still wasn't sure where these nerves were coming from. Jin Li sighed.

"Meong Li and Ken Ju," he replied. Varrick nodded in thanks, drew a deep breath, and walked the length of the chamber to stand just behind his wife who was energetically telling her parents about the journey. She turned, seeing Varrick, and smiled brightly.

"Mother, Father, I would like you to officially meet my husband, Iknik Blackstone Varrick. He owns Varrick Global Industries, and is considered a war hero," she said proudly. Varrick nodded, bowing to his in laws. He would have to thank Suyin later for teaching him the proper traditional way.

"It is an honour to finally meet you," he said, trying to seem as humble as he felt. It seemed to work, as Meong Li Moon offered a small smile.

"It's a shame we couldn't be at your wedding," she said, sounding exactly like Varrick thought she would – just like Zhu Li, except more noble. He gulped at that, but Zhu Li saved him.

"We're so sorry, but we just couldn't wait. It was so soon after the battle with Kuvira's mecha suit, and we were so happy that we needed to get married immediately. But look, Mother! Varrick decided to propose in the Earth Kingdom tradition!" she showed off the jade ring he had spent so much time and effort in acquiring, beaming. Varrick watched his wife fondly, before he noticed his father in law watching him.

"You stole our daughter," Ken Ju said, his face stern. The women stopped talking and glanced over, Zhu Li looking horrified. Jin Li, who had walked up behind his mother and sister, looked triumphant. Varrick froze. "It seems that was best for her. I haven't seen Zhu Li this happy since she was a child."

Varrick relaxed at that, glancing at Zhu Li. She smiled back at him. Maybe he shouldn't have been so worried about this.


End file.
